Talk:Devil Manta
Testimonials :*Easily soloed by a THF72/NIN36 keep shadows up. Easy fight. --SangheiliLakshmi :*Easily soloed by a THF75/DNC37 using Sambas and Waltz as needed. :*Easily soloed by a THF75/NIN37 using bloody bolts for hp and sleep bolts to recast shadows. :*Easily soloed by a SAM75/THF37 using self-skillchain to start off and keeping Seigan and Third Eye up. :*Easily soloed by a MNK71/DNC35 using Drain Samba II and Curing Waltz II. No problems at all. :*Easily soloed by a PUP75/THF37. No problems at all. :*Easily soloed by a DRG75/THF37. Can take you to low hp (red hp,) but rarely. Super Jump and let wyvern tank to get last hit in. :*Easily soloed by a SAM72/THF36. Solo skillchain and keep Seigan and Third Eye up. After getting 100TP after solo skillchain a Tachi: Yukikaze for blind is helpfull. No Hagun used. :*Easily soloed by a Drg75/Mage37. ::*Macroing in Bibiki Seashell is a very helpful strategy to come out of this fight with the least amount of damage taken. (note: switching from a fishing rod & tackle to Bibiki Seashell and then back to rod & tackle will not deplete your TP) :*Easily soloed by a WAR75/NIN37 taking almost no dmg :*Easily soloed by a WAR75/DNC37 using Drain Samba II :*Easily soloed by a WHM75/NIN37. :*Easily soloed by a DRK75/NIN37 using shadows and Dread Spikes and having Bibiki Seashell equipped. :*Easily soloed by a BLM75/SCH37 using Sublimation beforehand, Parsimony both times using the sleep nuke method. Also Easily Soloed by 75RDM/anything with little effort,Paralyze slow blind as needed using a sword with at least 200+ sword skill.Best to bring ACC gear or food. :*Easily soloed by BST75/NIN37 using courier carrie, once pet engaged no damage at all. :*Easily soloed by BST75/WHM37 using the local raptors in the area, no pet swaps needed. :*Soloed with some difficulty by THF70/NIN35 using a combination of Raven/Crow evasion gear --Jailey 22:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC). :* Easily soloed by 75pld/dnc. I usually take down 2 others with me. 2 ppl to fish (lvl dosnt matter) and me to kill all mobs. Pld/dnc can solo all 5 mobs in the pond (2 crabs, 2 pugs, and the Mantra) with little difficulty at once. This leaves the 2 fishing friends to fish non stop and not have any down time. Amberly of Unicorn :* Easily soloed as WHM75/THF37, using Flash to reapply Stoneskin. :* No problems soloing as 75 sam/dnc :*Easily soloed by a PLD75/THF15. :*Easily soloed by a WHM72/THF29 (slow and paralyze it) Confirmation needed Supposedly the Angel Skin dropped from the Cape Terrigan mob was removed long ago by SE, or the drop rate adjusted to a horrible degree judging from the RMT fishers that moved from Cape Terrigan to Kuftal Tunnel. Can anyone confirm? --Jhes 20:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Cape Terriggan It's not that the Devil Manta no longer drops in Cape Terriggan, you can no longer fish up Devil Manta in Cape Terriggan. Several hours spent by myself, as well as many ppl on forums and know ingame is enough evidence to confirm this. Fishing Skill No fishing skill is needed at all. I went there at fishing lvl 3 and got the Manta, but I've seen others with 0 skill get it. (Used a Halcyon Rod (edited from 'Hylacon Rod'??) and Shrimp Lure) --Kushiel 21:52, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Suspect Numbers Eternally pure's first edit on 8 Oct. 2008 added a huge number to the supposed drop stats of angel skin. His similar edits on the Serket page were reverted. I am forced to wonder if his numbers are legit. --VxSote 21:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I've adjusted the current totals to remove the numbers this clown added. --VxSote 22:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Extrapolated drop rates for other items preserving current % for Manta Skin and Shall Shell. As the total number or attempts were way off... Remember you need to update all drops weather you get what you want or not. User:FFXI-Blink 28 February 2009 :You can't just "extrapolate" drop rates, that defeats the purpose of trying to obtain accurate figures through actual experience.-- 05:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::as long as you increase amount of drops on other items, keeping the current droprate there is no problem. Svedin :::"Extrapolating" additional drops based on the posted rate assumes that the sample is sufficiently large to have already proven the exact drop rate. If this is true, there is little point in updating the rate with additional data; this is equivalent to replacing the statistic with a hard percentage. --User:Piggoro 18 February 2010 Kuftal Tunnel respawn time Why was the Kuftal Tunnel respawn time changed from 10 minutes to 12 minutes a few revisions ago? I don't see any discussion on it or a reason and I am pretty sure I have seen it fished up before 12 minutes after death. MasterEx 12:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, reverted changes made today, and made modification to the text to indicate that respawn timer is approximately 10 minutes, this needs to be discussed, mainly due to the fact that a 12 minute respawn timer is not widely accepted as one that's consistent of already existent respawn timers. --Yekyaa 04:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 12 minutes is not the respawn time contrary to popular belief. Angel skins are the my main source of income in the game. I have a timer set for 10 minutes after the Devil Manta disappears. After more than 9 straight hours of farming it, I caught it many times at under the 11 minute mark but never before the 10 minute mark. I hope this helps to clear things up.--Wordlife187 12:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed, I have seen this fished up within 12 minutes of last ToD several times.Svedin 100% Fish Up Rate Myself and Ironhide from Bahamut have seen this many times. If 2 Crabs and 2 Pugils are out of the pond at the same time, the next person to catch anything with difficulty, will fish up the Devil Manta. If the next person fishes up something with no difficulty, the catch is more than likely a Rusty Cap or Rusty Subligar.--Wordlife187 12:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT----ONLY fish it up if it had 3 ! at the end , for example- You've got something on the hook!!! means a mob - You've got something on the hook! a item. Good luck! I've found this to be completely untrue. I spent an hour fishing here and saw about 8 crabs and 8 pugils before the manta popped. I personally killed half of them. That's because you killed some of the mobs and they respawned and you caught and killed them again. He specifically said 2 crabs and 2 pugils out of the pond AT THE SAME TIME. This works because there is a limit to how many mobs can be spawned by fishing at once. --Jcarlson08 05:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) This is completely false I know for a fact seen Devil Manta killed waited the appropriate time window (10 mintues) when window opened 1 crab fished up (by me) and next mob to be fished up was manta with only 2 people fishing me and 1 other person Gregt, Pandemonium * /sigh... What Wordlife is saying is if the 2 crabs and 2 pugs are all out at the same time, no other monster can be caught except the Manta. Yes the manta may be caught 1st cast after 10 minutes, before any other monster, but no more than 4 non-mantas will be out at any time. You aren't guaranteed that the next cast will be him. You aren't guaranteed that the next cast will be anything, just that the next "!!!" you get will be him. Perhaps it could have been worded a bit differently, but what he says still stands true. --Scowly To Clarify I'm happy Jcarlson08 and Scowly understand what I was saying. To everyone else who reads this page and finds my information to be untrue, please read exactly what I'm writing. Whoever the user was who spent an hour trying to fish up Devil Manta and never saw it; that's simply due to the fact that someone had it on their fishing line and the line broke, snapped, or they lost the catch. If this happens, it will reset the timer back to 10 minutes for Devil Manta. If this happens, just use some Darksteel Ores to kill Phantom Worm for a short while. Furthermore, it is possible to fish up Devil Manta with the first reel in without any other mobs being taken from the pond/lake. However, as I said before, if 2 Crabs and 2 Pugils are fished up and being fought then the next mob (Ones with "!!!" are it) will 100% be Devil Manta. --Wordlife187 13:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wooooow...Cheesetastic from bahamut here...been sitting here fishing for the Devil Manta for the past 2 hrs and been getting nothing but "You didn't catch anything." with an occasional Pugil or Crab. No one else is fishing either, Birdmann is afk due to some work and Redsonja is asleep. Anyone know why this is happening? --Cheesetastic1 05:40, June 30, 2010